When manufacturing a product, it is important that the resulting product is reliable and that little waste is generated in the manufacturing process. When manufacturing integrated circuits, it is important to ensure that the integrated circuits are functioning properly. An integrated circuit may even be discarded if testing of the integrated circuit determines that there are defects which may cause the device to malfunction or fail. Discarding a defective integrated circuit decreases the yield of a batch of wafers used to manufacture the integrated circuits, thereby affecting the overall cost of manufacturing the integrated circuits. Accordingly, there is always an effort in the manufacture of integrated circuits to improve the yield.
With increasing density of silicon technology, a greater number of input/output (I/O) ports are needed for a typical integrated circuit package. This increase in the number of I/O ports requires manufacturing integrated circuits having larger package body sizes. However, as the size of the package increases, there also tends to be an increase in coplanarity, which is the measurement of package warpage. The warpage is typically caused by a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between a silicon die and a substrate of the integrated circuit package. Excessive warpage may result in the integrated circuit package being discarded, leading to a lower yield in the manufacture of the integrated circuits.